


FDPS

by iiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone else's job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FDPS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friday the 13th: A Ghost Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11340) by Fred Clark. 



"One quick salt and burn, and we'll be out of Rochester."

"Rochester, New York?"

"Yeah?"

"Which cemetery?"

"Mount Hope. What's up, Bobby?"

"Oh, for... stay put, will you? I need to make some calls."

"What's going on, Bobby?"

"It's Mount Hope, is what's going on. Who's your stiff, again?"

"Lyman Tuttle, cheating bastard. His wife caught him with another woman and shot them both. Now he's killing other women with a stick up their ass." Bobby heard talking in the background. "Sam says that stick up their ass is called a spine." Bobby snorted. "We were going to settle him tonight. What's the problem?"

"You walk into Mount Hope at night carrying shovels you're like to get shot yourself, is the problem. You shouldn't be finding hunts there in the first place. Don't go messing around in that bone yard until you hear back from me."

"Bobby - " The phone went dead in Dean's hand. 

"What was all that about?" Sam asked.

"Bobby said to stay put until he calls back."

"Why?"

"He didn't say."

"Huh."

"Want to watch the game?"

*****

They'd just paid for breakfast when Dean's phone rang.

"Bobby?"

"It's taken care of. You can leave town."

"Um, dude, what the fuck?"

"The Frederick Douglass Preservation Society is dealing with Tuttle. Leave town."

"Who?"

Suddenly, Bobby is yelling. "Your Daddy didn't tell you jack, did he? Stupid prick set you boys up to walk into all kinds of crap. That dumbass - "

"Bobby, talk shit about my Dad to someone else, OK? Now, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Fine." Bobby took a couple of deep breaths. "Every Friday the thirteenth since 1895 the ghost of Frederick Douglass appears to some racist asshole and harangues them all night. There was some, er, discussion a while back about whether to gank him. But he hasn't killed anyone, and he's talked some of those assholes into not being assholes any more. So there's a group in Rochester. The arrangement is, they make sure no decent people have reason to be digging in Mount Hope, and decent people don't interfere when they run off anyone who tries to take out their man." 

"Seriously? There's a bunch of hunters protecting an angry spirit and you expect us to just leave town?"

"He's not so much 'angry' as 'overflowing with righteous wrath.' But no, after all the times you've called me for advice I wouldn't expect you to take my word. Idiot. Tell Sam to check his email." Bobby hung up on Dean again. Dean grimaced at the phone.

Dean spent the day reading a library copy of Douglass's _Narrative_ while Sam ran down the list of names and dates in Bobby's email.

"It checks out," Sam said, mid-afternoon. "These guys were the kind who think the KKK is too moderate. Then they have these overnight epiphanies and spend the rest of their lives trying to make up for what they've done. Some of them described nightmares or visions of what sure sounds like the ghost of Frederick Douglass. Some of them identified him by name."

"So what are supposed to do here? It's an angry spirit. We kill those."

"We've had this conversation before and you know it. We kill things that kill people. Which he hasn't done. And he shows no signs of starting. Hell, he's making the world a better place."

"I know. His life story, he's got a right to be pissed, too." Dean sighed. "Think the Preservation Society is taking new members?"

"A minute ago you were all for ending him."

"Playing devil's advocate, Sammy."

Sam glowered at Dean. Dean dialed Bobby. 

"We're checking out here and heading west."

"So nice of you to decide to listen to me."

"Trust but verify, Bobby. You know that. So, um, Bobby, anything else you think we should know about? So we don't go walking into crap unprepared."

"I'll start making a list. You want to stop off in Iowa? Drumm's got some books for me." 

"See you in a couple days."

Dean hung up and turned to Sam. "All packed? Bobby wants us to hit Polk City on the way."

"Great. I've been meaning to talk to Neil." Sam picked up his duffle and headed out.

Dean did a final sweep and pulled the door shut behind him.


End file.
